


【黑尾铁朗乙女】treat me like a fool

by Chuzi025



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, 双向暗恋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuzi025/pseuds/Chuzi025
Summary: 不是我傻，是黑尾太爱我啊！
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 1





	【黑尾铁朗乙女】treat me like a fool

**Author's Note:**

> 女主有姓名。题目灵感和bgm都是：Love me--the little Willies

我是一个憨憨，爱吃小熊饼干，每天八点下班，黑尾骂我脑瘫。

当然，我们彼此都清楚我自己并不是那么的脑瘫。我只是在个性中有两点会让人感到麻烦：一是容易紧张，二是容易走神。同时，容易引起我紧张的因素有很多，和让我走神的因素差不多，我有时候还会因为过度紧张而走神，给邻里同学等交际网络中的组成因素带来了无数麻烦。孤爪研磨是第一个被我毁掉平静生活的人。然后黑尾铁朗是第二个。十一岁，我妈只身一人带我来到东京打拼，租住在一个单身公寓里，却把我放在父亲的远房亲戚家代为看管。在东京上小学回家的第一天我用亲戚给我的钥匙往孤爪家塞了十多分钟，同样十一岁的研磨冷静地报了警。然后我认识了大我们一岁的黑尾铁朗。我那时候长得比同龄人快很多，甚至看上去比研磨还高半头，黑尾哥哥热情邀请我一起打排球。我一掌把球推进了公园的人造湖里，再也没捞上来。

我顶着两人，主要是黑尾，给我取的“麻烦永动机”的称号度过了五年。虽然因为那个排球黑尾和我冷战到了我和研磨上初中的时候才和我主动说话，但他对我们二人的热情不减，甚至有时在院子里会让我托几球。我不喜欢打排球。黑尾说是我脑子不好用，学不会。我不否认。

“是明美的天赋不在这里吧。”研磨替我说话。

谢谢你，研磨。我仰起头接下掉下来的球，托得就连自己都知道非常糟糕。“啊，总之排球确实打不起来呢。”

“当个经理什么的也不需要很强的运动天赋啊。”黑尾艰难地接起我糟糕的一球，传给研磨，“连经理都当不好，一定是明美的问题。”

“对不起。”我面无表情地把球挥到身后，“确实是我脑子有问题，弓箭五十米靶子居然只有三十箭两百环呢，居然没到世界第一真是我脑子发育不健全。”

“啊，生气了生气了！你知道吗，一切愤怒都是源于对自己的无能为力。”

“不是这句话吧。”

“倒不如说是他完全把原文扭曲了。”

我曾在黑尾铁朗的胁迫下在排球社当了一个星期的临时经理，试用期结束我就跑了。我怕他们让我赔我挡球时打碎的钟。黑尾几乎是一副恨铁不成钢的表情，咬牙切齿把我送出体育馆的。我很快在弓道部找到了自己的位置，成为五十米竞技场令人闻风丧胆的queen。高一的时候，黑尾用排球打压我的时候我会恼羞成怒地用自己的弓道成绩反驳，现在我已经完全淡然了，我就是不打排球你能让我怎样啊。

“你知道木兔光太郎怎么说吗？”黑尾说，“他说你的上肢力量不去打男排都可惜，虽然身高差了点，也可以当自由人。”

“第一个问题：为什么木兔光太郎会评价我的上肢力量？”

“哎呀真是的，好歹叫人家一声前辈比较礼貌吧。”

“第二个问题：他是谁？”

黑尾沉默了。我紧追不舍发出第三个问题：“你为什么跟不认识我的人评价我的上肢力量？”

我冷静地挽了挽袖子，露出我引以为傲的，可以在我没带钥匙的时候从二楼窗户翻进屋里的小臂。“供给脑子的养分，都被手臂吸收了。就是这样。”

黑尾冷汗直冒。“啊其实我觉得我并没有说很过分的话。”

“其实我也不是很在意。”

黑尾忽然跳起来，抓走研磨的游戏机，“不要玩电子游戏了！今天时间够长了，对眼睛伤害很大的！”我挤挤眼睛，看看手机，我们在研磨家共计待了四个小时，研磨打了两个小时半的游戏。天已经微微暗下来了。我们赶紧告辞。

走在回家的路上，我问出第四个问题：“果然是说了我翻你房间窗户的事情了吧。”

“嘛——因为集训的时候总要和朋友聊聊……”

“虽然说这种事倒不是什么大问题，但是被陌生人评价还是觉得怪难为情的。”我说，“以后还是不要提这件事了吧。”

“没问题啦。不过，对方可是一脸不可思议的表情在夸奖你哦。”黑尾铁朗揽住我的肩膀摇了两下，“谁又知道是你大赛之前太紧张过来找我谈心呢，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

“我就是容易紧张的个性啊。”想起那晚吊在黑尾铁朗窗下发呆的状态，我就想一头撞死。被他拽进房间之后，我不仅咯吱咯吱地吃了他藏的膨化食品，最后还连骗带抢地拿走了他的护腕，大言不惭说“沾沾智慧”。去京都比完赛回来，黑尾铁朗在车站早已等候多时，“我搞错了！应该送你这个京都地图，我猜你肯定迷路了！”而我真的不想承认，他说对了。我因为在路口发呆，差点没赶上比赛。“还有，”黑尾无情补充，“想要长脑子，你应该拿走我的枕头。”

你怎么不让我直接在你的房间睡呢，让你脑袋里的高浓度智商往我低浓度的脑袋里渗透渗透。

黑尾说：“你不介意就行。”

我说：“我妈估计得介意。”

黑尾觉得不可能，毕竟是他啊，又不是别人。

“你妈妈不是很喜欢我这种吗？待人热情，性格开朗。”

我竟不知如何反驳。

经过一段时间的打拼，我妈终于把我接走了，离开研磨，走近黑尾。谁能想到我妈新租的房子，正是黑尾家的另一间。

黑尾评价我搬家之后更加犯傻气了。

我觉得我一向如此，应该是他看到我犯傻的几率更高了。

“有道理。”黑尾点点头，“哎呀，黑尾哥哥一毕业，明美可怎么办呀。”

“明美就是弓道部的queen。”我说。

“被大赛吓得睡不着的queen吗？”

路过面包店，我顺便买了两个奶油面包，和黑尾一人一个。妈妈很晚才下班，我先吃口面包垫垫肚子。黑尾赶我去便利店买两份便当，体贴得让人烦躁。我不情不愿地钻进便利店，买了两块巧克力和一瓶矿泉水出来，看黑尾没再监视我，大概是在便利店买东西对我来说不算大难题，就相对信任地离开了。我忍不住撇撇嘴。

回到我和老妈租住的地方，我翻了翻冰箱，用剩余的番茄鸡蛋芹菜火腿和米饭做了蛋包饭，放进保温格里。这次的蛋皮形状和颜色都相当好看，我十分满意，点点头，拍照发INS，当然，“不给黑尾铁朗看”。

毕竟嘛，我离开黑尾铁朗是活不下去的。  
Fin。


End file.
